


Spiders, Sexualities and Blueberries

by Counte_Kale_the_SoftVampireBoi (Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Tony Stark, Coming Out, Crying, Established Tony/Loki, M/M, Peter Parker Being Cute, Peter Parker Finds Out He's Bi, Peter Parker Is The Only One Allowed To Hug Him, Peter Parker Loves Wade Wilson, Protective Tony Stark, Swearing, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Can't Cook, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wade Wilson Being A Loveable Dumbass, Wade Wilson Being an Idiot, Wade Wilson Doesn't Do Well In Groups, Wade Wilson Loves Peter Parker, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, peter Parker is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7/pseuds/Counte_Kale_the_SoftVampireBoi
Summary: When Peter decides that it's time to come out as bisexual to his parental figure, Tony Stark, how will the genius take the news? Pretty well, considering he's also bisexual and dating the last person you'd expect him to be. Oneshot.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Spiders, Sexualities and Blueberries

Spiders, Sexualities and Blueberries

**A/N: There are three of my favourite and probably, a little obscure, ships in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, the Avengers or any associated companies or franchises.**

Peter walked downstairs from his room in the Avengers Tower, he’d only been here for a couple of days, since Aunt May had taken a small vacation. He’d known for a long time that he didn’t just like girls, how could he when he had boyfriend, after all? Speaking of, his boyfriend, Wade Wilson, was currently asleep in the room next to him, tired from their latest fight. Peter wanted to be out when he woke up, so that way he could proudly walk with his head held high, holding his mercenary’s hand happily. He knocked on the red and white door, ‘ _Iron Man_ ’ was printed in tidy black script on the door that he knocked on. Tony opened the door, looking a little dishevelled, his hair messy and Black Sabbath t-shirt falling to his left shoulder a bit. “Hey kid, everything okay?” Peter smiled at him, “Yes, Mr. Stark. I’m alright, I just came to tell you something important, well, important to me, but it’s fine if you don’t want to listen—” Tony held up a single hand and chuckled, “Peter, shoot, it’s fine, spider boy.” Peter felt his cheeks flush a bit at his parental figure but looked at him and told him softly, “Mr. Stark, I’m bisexual. As my…well, as my guardian apart from Aunt May, I thought it might be good if you knew? She doesn’t know and I’m kind of scared to tell her.” Tony smiled softly at his protégé’s worried rambling, he put a hand on his shoulder and told him, nodding slightly, “Most in the trade are, kid. So, who’s the lucky guy?” Peter blinked, that was it? No shouting, disappointment, worry? He was so happy, he smiled warmly and blushed darkly as he replied nervously, “How did you know there’s a guy, Mr. Stark?” Tony smirked a bit at him and replied smoothly, “There always is, in my experience. I’m bi too, y’know, spider boy. So’s Cap, I think.” Peter looked absolutely stunned, ‘ _Mr Stark… is bi? Shoot, Captain America is bi? I’m not alone!_ ’ he thought cheerfully to himself before replying, “Really?” Tony laughed sharply a bit, grinning now as he gently squeezed Peter’s shoulder before pulling away to lean against the doorframe, replying with a smirk in his tone, “Kid, why do you think Loki lets me so close to him?” Peter was absolutely flabbergasted – _Mr. Laufeyson and Mr Stark? How?_ – but replied softly, “Mr. Laufeyson is your…your _boyfriend_?” Tony grinned, he considered himself a lucky son of a bitch to have the god of mischief as his, so he replied easily, “Damn right. So, who is it? Ned? Matt? Bruce?” Peter blushed darkly, looking to the floor, Wade didn’t exactly play well with others and this was well known amongst the Avengers, “Um…you’re probably not going to like him, Mr. Stark…” Tony thought for a moment and tipped his head to look down at the web-slinging superhero, “It’s Wade, right? Let me know immediately if he hurts you. Me and Lokes will kick his ass from here to Tuesday.” Peter felt himself swell with pride at being protected by the man of iron and the god of mischief but cleared his throat to reply, “Okay, Mr. Stark. I will, but he wouldn’t hurt me.” Tony smiled warmly at him and winked playfully, patting his shoulder, “Cool. Go ahead, he’s probably waiting for you, kid.” He closed the door and returned to the sleeping Asgardian that he’d slipped away from when opening the door for Peter. His lover had appeared in here last night late and he hadn’t had the heart nor the willpower to tell him to go back to his black and green room right next door. Peter started to walk back to his blue and red door with a spider festooned in the middle of it before the merc with a mouth himself walked up behind Peter and wrapped his arms around him happily, kissing his cheek, “Hey Spidey! Miss me?~” Peter laughed softly and rested his head on his much taller boyfriend’s chest, looking up at him happily as he replied, “Hi Wade. Um…Mr. Stark knows.” Deadpool grinned widely, pressing a trail of soft kisses from Peter’s temple down to his mouth, whispering to him, “Cool. Means I don’t have to hide my flirtatious shit towards you, bubble butt.” He leaned down to deeply kiss Peter’s lips, smirking a bit as he picked the short brunet up and carried him back to his messy, chaotic red and black room to cuddle.

By this time, Tony and Loki were in the kitchen, Loki making a cup of strong green tea with honey and coffee for the inventor he loved. The god of mischief asked him softly, “Anthony, where is the boy?” Tony stopped making breakfast – blueberry pancakes that was one of the few things he didn’t immediately burn – before walking over and wrapping his arms around the tall black haired god, “What boy, would that be, Mr. Sexy?” he whispered in a low voice, causing Loki to shiver slightly before turning to tug Tony close to his chest, pressing a soft kiss to the inventor’s forehead before asking, “ _Our_ boy, Stark. My thanks for whispering that.” He smirked, scratching his goatee a bit before replying, leaning up to press a slow searing kiss to Loki’s lips before pulling away and replying, “No problem, babe. Can’t have the others knowing how irresistible you are, now can I?” The god of mischief chuckled softly, a hint of a smirk on his lips, “Quite. Take my hand, my love?” Tony pouted slightly burying his face in the long haired man’s chest, “No…I’m too comfortable here. You’re warm. Lo, we can’t go home yet. You know we can’t go home yet. Fury’ll have my ass if I don’t—” The green eyed man leaned down and kissed the inventor’s lips harshly, holding him tightly as he did so, pulling away slowly before whispering, “You were saying, Anthony?~” he smirked a bit more at the now flustered genius. He cupped the Asgardian’s face as he replied with a soft chuckle, “I guess you really _do_ have a silver tongue, blueberry. Fine, here.” Loki kissed his lips gently, gently asking, “Arms around my neck, if it pleases you, Anthony. I wish to lay with you, my love.” Tony wrapped his arms tightly around the god’s neck, pressing soft kisses to his jaw, “Always good to hear, Mr. Sexy. Use your magic so my cooking doesn’t go to waste?” The god of mischief chuckled and nodded, “Indeed, that is what I intended to. Hold on tightly now, starling.” Tony rolled his eyes at the affectionately teasing nickname, like he called Loki ‘blueberry’ – the first time he’d tried the small purple fruit, he’d liked it so much that he had to have JARVIS order in like, ten boxes of the tangy berries so it became a fondly teasing nickname – Loki did the same when calling Tony ‘starling’, a play of words on the fact he could fly, technically speaking, and his last name, it also factored in the word ‘darling’ which was the one word that Loki had found, reduced the usually playfully unfeeling engineer to become a flustered mess. Loki waved his hand, the food and hot drinks appearing in their room for them. He looked at his lover before teleporting them back to their room to eat their pancakes, drink their hot drinks, get comfortable and snuggle, kisses mixed into that equation as well, of course.

In the red and blue door, Wade and Peter were snuggled close together on Peter’s bed, nuzzling the taller gently as he softly spoke, “Hey, Wade?” Wade looked down into those soft chocolate brown eyes he loved, “Yes, baby?” Peter smiled warmly at him and replied softly, “I’m so happy to be out. It means so much that we don’t have to hide anymore…” Wade chuckled softly, kissing his temple gently, “I’m glad that you’re happy, short and sweet. You know I love you so fucking much, right baby?” he looked into those innocent looking doe like eyes, holding the spider-boy close. Spiderman smiled warmly, looking into those blue eyes that had seen too much, whispering softly to him, “You know that I adore you, fox.” Deadpool smirked a bit at the nickname, “ _Fox_? Really, dear you shouldn’t call me that~” The brown haired man smiled warmly and kissed his jawline gently, “Why’s that, W?” Deadpool laughed softly, “So sweet and innocent my baby boy is. Fox, dear, is used for usually used in the same way as ‘sugar’ or something else like that.” Peter grinned, “Then it was said in the right usage, fox.” He blushed a bit, seen as he had taken off his mask and gloves, something he only ever did properly around Peter when alone with him or when he was healing if it was really bad. He buried his face in Peter’s hair and whispered into his ear, “Oh sweetums, how the fuck are you so perfect?” Peter laughed softly, it was light and airy, “I’m not perfect, as I’ve told you many times, but you keep sayin— _Mmph_!” The mercenary had cut him off with a deep, passionate kiss that Wade knew, for a fact, would shut the tech genius up. Peter kissed back happily but let out a small whine when his boyfriend pulled away. He chuckled and fondly teased him, “Knew that’d shut you up, Webster. … _Anddd_ now you’re blushing in that devastatingly adorable way, cupcake.” Peter was, in fact, bright red with blushing cheeks, neck and ears. He buried his face in Wade’s chest and snuggled him close, looking up at him for a few moments after composing himself, “You are infuriatingly cocky right now…” Wade grinned at him before winking, “You love it, baby boy~” Peter blushed more and giggled softly, “At least you know that I do love it. …Because I love you.” he smiled widely, peppering kisses across Wade’s jawline happily. The merc with a mouth held his sweet spider close, “Baby… you know what that does…” Peter grinned at him, “Yes, I do know. That’s why I’m doing it, D.” Wade let out a soft groan as Peter kissed his chin gently, “Cute little nerdy rebel.” he mumbled into Peter’s hair as he held him close. He felt a lump in his throat when looking down at the tech genius, suddenly emotion taking over him. He started shaking, self-depreciative thoughts running through his mind as he inwardly taunted himself with things, he knew weren’t actually true, but they still hurt. He whispered hoarsely to Peter, all joking gone from his voice, “Peter…what the fuck does someone like you see in someone like me? I mean, I fucking adore you and if you asked me for the moon, I’m shimmy right up to the sky and pull it down for ya, but c’mon, Parker. You’re young, talented, stunning, the list goes on. You could have absolutely anyone…” Peter cupped his face with both of his hands and looked into his eyes, determination set on his face, his brown eyes shining, “Shut up. You’re so amazing, so damn amazing, Wade. Listen to me, handsome. I am not going _anywhere_ , ‘kay? Absolutely nowhere. No one, no matter how they try, will make me forget, want to leave you or leave. I’m yours, T.D.H. Ever since we met.” Wade was crying, not quietly at his boyfriend’s words and the use of ‘T.D.H’ which he knew to be an abbreviation of ‘tall, dark and handsome’ that Peter used from time to time. His breaths came fast and rapid, holding onto Peter for dear life. He pressed shaky kisses all over Peter’s face as he whispered, “Fuck, I love you so fucking much, baby boy. Never gonna leave you either. For nothin’ nor no one, got me?”

Peter gently pressed his lips against Wade’s lips, a tender kiss of affection, pulling away to reply softly, “I know, D. I know.” Deadpool looked at him with awe in his blue eyes, kissing the tip of his nose ever so gently, almost reverently, “My sweet little spider. All mine~” Spiderman giggled softly, kissing his chin in return, no way could he reach Wade’s nose, “Forever and ever, T.D,H.”


End file.
